


Love, Beau

by i_like_pixies (titular_roll)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Letters, Unrequited Love, that we know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titular_roll/pseuds/i_like_pixies
Summary: Dear Jester,I love you.Love, Beauregard.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Jester,

I love you. And I know don't love me, maybe you love Fjord, and that's okay. I want you to be happy. But sometimes, my love for you, it bubbles up in me and I don't know how to stop myself from bursting and so I let it out a little, just a little. But I can't keep doing that because you love Fjord and it's not fair to you, or him, or the Mighty Nein for me to make things weird. You guys are meant to be, this is _your_ romantic adventure and I'm just living in it. I told Nott. I told her about how you light up my life in the darkest moments, I told her about how around you I feel stable, how I feel calm. Which is weird because Jester you are a whirlwind to be around. Your energy astounds me, your kindness seems never ending, and you've never accepted the dark options. For you, there's always a way out. You inspire me so much.

I'll never tell you this but I needed it out of me, it was getting too loud in my head. You're the best of us, Jes.

Love, Beauregard.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jester

I know things are scary. I know the Traveler has disappointed you, but I meant it when I said that it isn’t him that makes you amazing. You’re true magic, not the spells that he gives you. 

I wish I could be by your side forever, supporting you through everything. Good and bad. But I’ll be here, as long as you’ll have me.

I’ve got you. 

Love, 

Beauregard


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jester,

I’m so sorry, Fiona is such a cool name. ~~And I would love to call myself Mrs Fancypants~~ Never mind, bad joke, sorry.

Love,

Beauregard


End file.
